


How Olicity Felt

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode 5x20, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Just a little fic to show how Felicity felt during 5.20.





	1. How Felicity Felt

**Author's Note:**

> My muse kept thinking of how Felicity and why she did not stay with Oliver. I am doing a second chapter of how Oliver may have felt. Very short and not beta worthy so sorry for any mistakes.

When Curtis said the words, Felicity knew it was a bad idea.  “The way he looks at you.” Does she look at him the same way?  Probably.  She loves this man with all of her heart, soul and ….nope, not her mind.  Her mind is the clog in the wheel right now.  Her mind keeps saying how much it hurt when he did not trust her.  Yes, being a genius is not in her favor now.   Oliver walks in with the Chinese food.

 

“Curtis next time you pick up your own Chinese food,” Oliver tells him as he walks in with a big container.

 

Felicity is still lost in thought when she hears Curtis say there is wine and before she knows it she is telling Oliver she will go get it.  Wine.  It would be nice if she could honestly state that the wine was to blame for what happened but she can’t lie to herself.  Soon, Oliver is helping her with the Salmon Ladder. 

 

“Come here,” he tells her in that adorable but so sexy tone of voice.  She feels his hands on her as he lifts her up.  A kaleidoscope of memories invades her.  Oliver making breakfast, Oliver carrying her up and down the stairs when she was paralyzed, Oliver smiling at her across the room, kissing her before and after a mission, holding her as they watched TV, his confused face as she tried to explain Dr. Who to him for the hundredth time, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.

 

When he put his hands on her waist to pull her down, her body rubbed deliciously against his all the way. 

 

“I got you, honey.”  Looking into his eyes, she just wants to believe he really does have her.  And it has been so long since he called her anything but Felicity.  What did she do to make him not trust her?  What can she do to show him he can trust her?  This is the only issue between them.  She does not care that he has a son.  William is a child and Oliver’s son so she loves him already.  Samantha and she got along fine and she is positive she could be a good stepmother to William but Oliver does not trust her.

 

She misses him so much.  Not just the sex, although she misses that, but the daily touches and kisses She misses his place on the couch, in the kitchen making dinner and at night she still sleeps lightly expecting him to cry out from a nightmare.  She learned how to wake him when that happened.  After he would have a panic attack which Felicity would sooth by putting his hand over her heart so he could breathe with her.  She misses waking up to him snuggled into her as his hand would wander down her body until he turned her and they would make love. 

 

“In fairness, you’ve had a little bit to drink,” Oliver tells her after he steps away from her.

 

“I’ve had a lot to drink,” Sure Felicity uses that as an excuse to do what you have wanted to do for months now as she leans forward and kisses him.  The touch of his lips on hers fueled her desire.  She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeper.  Oliver responds immediately. 

 

Reaching down she lifts his shirt off and he turns her around.  That brings on another wave of desire as she thinks of other times they have done that move.  It usually resulted in him bending her over and burying himself into her until they were both screaming.  She feels his fingers at the buttons of her shirt and as he is saying “Can you just….thank you.” She is pulling it up over her head.  Turning her around again, he kisses her over and over.

 

“Felicity” he tells her in a whispered voice as he stares into her eyes.  Their unspoken communication is going strong.  “Are you sure?” is what his eyes are saying to her.  She knows him so well.  He wants this as much as she does but he is afraid Felicity is not sure.  She smiles at him and he gives her a bright returning smile before his lips touch hers again.  Her arms go around him as he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him.  They continue to kiss as he walks backward and lays down on the mats with her on top of him. 

 

He continues as he unsnaps her bra and it lands on the mats next to them.  She feels him licking her lips and she opens her mouth to allow his tongue inside.  He groans when his tongue swipes the inside of her mouth.  Reaching down behind her, she opens his pants and starts sliding them down.  With his massive body strength, Oliver lifts his bottom half with her on top so she can slide them down further.  Releasing his mouth, which results in a cruel moan from Oliver, she bends backward to remove his pants and boxers.  As she is taking them off, Oliver’s hands are not idle.  He undoes her pants and pulls them off as he lifts both higher in the air.  She should take a moment to admire Oliver’s strength.  How could he have survived all he did without it?  Now that they are both naked, Oliver settles back down on the mats with her still on top.  He leans up and his eyes wander up and down her body.

 

“You are so beautiful.  God, Felicity.  I just want to touch you everywhere.  I miss you so damn much.” He tells her before his mouth latches on to one of her nipples and she keens.  Positioning herself over him she engulfs him in her silky hot center.   His hands hold her firmly in place as he whispers, “Give me a minute, please.”

 

“You feel so good.  So tight, so wet, so hot, I just want to feel it for a minute.  I need you so much.”

 

Just as Felicity thought she would die, Oliver lifts her up and down again as his mouth sucks at her breast.  Getting into a rhythm that they both enjoy is so easy. Just like riding a bike, her sex-crazed brain tells her.  When Oliver presses his finger on her throbbing clit, she cries out his name as he continues to thrust into her.  Then she is spun around and under him.  He moves her leg and she can feel him as he thrusts into her repeatedly.  Before she can even process the first one, another wave hits her.  Oliver calls out her name a few seconds later.  This is her heart.  The emptiness suddenly is filled with tenderness and love. 

 

Always the gentleman, Oliver drops down on the mat so he does not crush her and pulls her into his arms.  As he rains kisses on her face, he repeatedly tells her how much he loves and misses her.  Her head is laying on his chest and she can feel his heartbeat as he lays back with his arm around her.  The look on her face is pure ecstasy, peace, and happiness.  And that is the moment her brain decides to kick in.  Oh, no.  What was she thinking?  She is giving hope to Oliver and she can’t.  Unless he can trust her or explain why things are not going to change.  Wrapping the blanket, she found nearby, around her she sits up.

 

“felicity?  Is everything okay?” Oliver asks her concerned as she moves out of his embrace.

 

“This was nice but it does not change things between us.”  Please, Oliver, say something to help me understand.  I want to remain in your arms for all time but what did I do to lose your trust?

 

As she looks into his eyes, two things happen almost immediately:  she sees the doubt and hurt in his eyes and she hears the sound of glass breaking and realizes it is both of their hearts splintering and falling apart.

 

 

 

11 months later

 

Felicity takes a minute outside the door to Oliver’s hospital room to think about the last few hours.  They were trapped inside the bunker with no power.  The EMP disabled her chip and she could not walk.  Oliver fell down an elevator shaft and got hurt.  She tried to manually start the power but hit a gas line instead.  Finally, they had to go underground with Oliver climbing down holding on to her. 

 

When Oliver thought, he was going to die, he told her what Chase made him believe.  He told her that he always trusted her.  It was him he did not trust.  He could not trust himself because he was a killer.  Chase made him see the mission was a lie.  Oliver liked killing.  Her heart broken when she heard that.  Talking to him and letting him know that she would not have fallen in love with him or wanted to marry him if that was true.  Did Oliver still believe this or did she answer help?  She opened the door to see the man she still loved with all her heart.

 

  
“Hey, you’re walking.” 

 

“I’m sorry.  I get it now.”

 

She watches his face as she apologizes for being so harsh on him.  His eyes tear up and he looks down at their hands tangled together.  Their unspoken communication is in high gear.

 

“Do you still love me?” “Yes, Oliver.” “Are you going to be there while I figure out what kind of man I am?”  “Always.” This silent talk goes on between them until Felicity leans down and kisses him on the lips.  He sighs into her kiss and, unlike 11 months ago, the sound Felicity hears is both of their hearts knitting back together again.  Her kiss tells him that she loves him and wants him.  It lets him know she is never letting go of him again.  That she will have that ring back on her finger soon.  His smile in the kiss shows he got the message.

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                      


	2. How Oliver sees it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my muse forcing me to write down how they both felt during 5.20. This has no beta so any mistakes belong to me only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please contact me at tumblr tdgal1. Thank you for your continued support. I love you all.

Oliver was confused.  Why did Curtis ask him to drive across town to get Chinese food and then start a Felicity worthy babble and leave?  Curtis and Felicity stopped talking when he came in and are acting so strange.  No sense trying to figure Curtis out but he does get to spend some more time with Felicity now and he will never say no to that.  Having Felicity stay when everyone else left is a double-edged sword.  He was happy she was here and he certainly needs her help but not being able to touch her like he wants to is so hard.  Oliver knows he is the one who is at fault.  He lied to Felicity about William.  Barry told him that Felicity left him before Barry changed the timeline again.  Terrified he would lose her he chose a path that guaranteed he lost her.  Yes, Samantha said he could not tell anyone and he did not want to lose the connection with William but Felicity was right when she said she would have kept the secret.  Enjoying some food and wine with this beautiful woman is all he should be thinking about right now anyway.

 

After they ate and drank two bottles of wine, Felicity decides she wants to try the salmon ladder.  Felicity up on the ladder in front of him is a win-win so he agrees.  She pulls herself up but then nothing so he will show her how to do it.  That is the gentleman thing to do, right?  He is not doing this because he knows how much she enjoys seeing him on it.  Not at all.  He smiles and bites his lip when she tells him she cannot flourish.  Oh, she can flourish all right.  He knows that from experience although he screwed that up like he does all good things that come into his life. 

 

When she needs help coming down and he feels her body sliding over his, all he wants to do is crush her to him and never let go.  Without thinking about it, the honey slips out.  It feels so natural calling Felicity honey.   That is not how things are between them now so he steps back. 

 

“In fairness you have had a little bit to drink.”  It feels so good to have this teasing back again.  He misses her so much.  At night when he has a nightmare, he wakes up expecting to have her come over to calm him down.  His arms reach out for her but they get nothing but air.  He has a physical pain when he wakes up in bed by himself.  Felicity once asked him if his scars hurt but nothing hurts like the loss of her. 

 

“I’ve had a lot to drink.”  She gets closer to him and suddenly he feels her lips on his.  For a few seconds he thinks this is another dream but then he leans into the kiss fully and she throws her arms around his neck.  Oliver is not sure what is happening but he is not going to stop it.  He tastes her lips for the first time in months and he just wants to stop time to preserve this moment but if this is not a dream, he needs to touch and taste more of her.  Not wanting this to become another mistake, he lifts his lips off hers for one second and whispers her name.  When he sees her answering smile, he wastes no more time and surges forward.

 

The feeling of her hands pulling off his shirt is heavenly.  Spinning her around to unbutton her he finds himself too impatient to manage.  He no sooner started to ask her to remove it when her shirt is on the floor and her lips are back on his. Picking her up and feeling her legs go around him was almost too much for Oliver.  He has ached for this and now it is happening.  Even though he wants to tear her clothes off and bury himself into her hot core, he also wants to be able to see, touch and taste the essence that is Felicity.   Looking up from the mat to see Felicity on top of him is a dream come true.  Soon her bra is off and his mouth is drawn to her chest.  When his tongue gets the first taste of her it opens wide to pull the breast in.  Her small hand is now in his pants and he lifts them both up so she can remove them.  Finally, he feels complete when he is surrounded by the core of the woman he loves.  Touching her, watching her face as she comes undone, seeing her head thrown back as she calls out his name Oliver turns them so he can be in control.   After her second orgasm, Oliver lets himself go.  This is his home.

 

Making sure he does not crush her, he lays down and is rewarded with her blonde head on his chest.  He is holding her hand and rubbing across when suddenly she sits up.  No, please don’t take her away from me again.  Happiness is named Felicity and she is back in his arms again.  Don’t overreact Oliver.  But then she says those words that he never wants to hear.  She loves him but she can’t be with him because he does not trust her.  He does trust her but how can he give her a reason why if he does not understand it himself.  What he did was so stupid he can hardly believe it so how can he make Felicity believe it.  His heart shatters again when she gets up to dress. 

 

What was he thinking?  Fate gave him a charmed life and he blew it with drugs, drinking, and women.  Fate has been punishing him ever since.  He is darkness and Felicity is the sunlight.  He played in the sun for a short time.  He played in the sun long enough for it to hurt when he went back into the dark.  The reality is that he does not deserve sunlight.  If it would do any good, he would beg, borrow or steal to have that sunlight back but he knows this is his punishment for the horrible things he has done in life and he is getting exactly what he deserves.  That does not mean his heart is not crying at the loss but he has his moment in the sun and that is all he is getting.  He now needs to work on not pushing her away completely.  Overwatch is still with him and he must settle for that.  He can always hope someday he will be good enough to step into the sunlight again.

 

 

11 months later

 

His actions are causing pain to others again.  Chase has set off an EMT that disabled the chip that helps Felicity walk.  She is back in the wheelchair again and they are trapped in the lair.  Chase was so right about him.  Felicity and Dig are not better off knowing him.  He is a monster.  Felicity tries to talk him out of going up the elevator shaft but he is determined to get her out of here.  Chase planned for that, just as Felicity predicted, and he falls down the shaft and is now being patched up by an angry Felicity.  Her plan did not work and they hit the gas line.  Before he dies, he must clear the air with Felicity.  She has to know that it is nothing she did wrong.  Maybe she will survive this and go on to live a normal life without him to screw it up.  He hates to see the look on her face when he admits what a horrible monster he truly is but it must be done.  Instead of horror, he sees understanding.  Felicity is telling him he is not a monster.  Chase kept him so long he just thinks he is.  Could all this be true?  If there is one person in life he trusts it is Felicity so maybe she is right.  A genius and the smartest person he knows is the one he should believe.  He will get her out of here.  If he dies of blood loss but saves her it will be worth it. 

 

Jumping over to Dig was the easy part but Felicity could not hold on.  She is slipping out of his grasp and telling him to let her go to her death to save him and Dig.  No, he will never let that happen and he somehow finds the strength to pull her up.  She reaches up to help and they are safely up out of this deathtrap.    This time when he must go to the hospital, an Argus one, he is not alone.  He is not calling a woman who thinks he is not worth her time.  He is on a stretcher with his hand being held by the sunshine.  

 

After surgery, Felicity walks into his room.  It was not a dream.  Felicity his holding his hand and telling him how sorry she is.  It looks like the door is open for him but he should know for sure.  Her silent confirmation is still not enough but when her lips touch his, he knows that he has been giving a chance.  This time he will have Felicity by his side as he tries to discover the type of man he really is.  He tried to move on with the wrong woman recently.  One who had no faith in him.  One that was not there for him when he needed her the most.  One who has surface feelings for him.  None of that matters now because he gets to walk in the sunlight again and this time he will treasure it and never leave it again.

 


End file.
